A Rankine cycle (RC), such as an organic Rankine cycle (ORC), can capture a portion of heat energy that normally would be wasted (“waste heat”) and convert a portion of the captured heat energy into energy that can perform useful work. Systems utilizing an RC are sometimes called waste heat recovery (WHR) systems. For example, heat from an internal combustion engine system, such as exhaust gas heat energy or other engine waste heat sources (e.g., engine oil, charge gas, engine block cooling jackets) can be captured and converted to useful energy (e.g., electrical and/or mechanical energy). In this way, a portion of the waste heat energy can be recovered to increase the efficiency of a system including one or more waste heat sources.